Nobunaga's Ambition
by Shadow Element 13
Summary: He is the man who would control the world. A man who has conquered Death itself. He is the Crimson King. This is my villain’s, Oda Nobunaga, back story. The identity of the Fourth Elder is also revealed. ONESHOT. Please R&R!


This is my villain's, Oda Nobunaga, back story. The identity of the Fourth Elder is also revealed.

Nobunaga's Ambition

A man in a white suit sits in a dark room, staring at something. It appears to be a stasis chamber with an incomplete male body inside. "Soon I shall be complete once again," states the man. He stands and walks over to a monitor. The screen flickers on revealing a group of people, Kyo, Mayumi, the Teen Titans and the Advent Knights. "These 'heroes' have been quite the thorn in my side." A bolt of lightning reveals the man's face. It is Oda Nobunaga, his white hair still covering his left eye. "No matter, with every member of the Mibu they kill I become even more complete." He turns his attention back to the stasis pod. "Foolish Kyo, believing that it was the entire Mibu clan that wanted revenge. No, it was only me. All because you destroyed my body, and left me trapped in this worthless shell. I still remember it all…"

(Japan, 1582)

Nobunaga sat on a throne in the shrine known as Honnō-ji Temple. He wore a pitch-black body suit and a dark red cape. He had black eyes and spiked black hair. An elderly man stands by his side, dressed in samurai armor. "General Immortus, what do you have to report?" questioned Nobunaga.

"My Lord, an unknown man approaches the temple, he is being accompanied by Mitsuhide and a large army," replied General Immortus.

"So it has come to this, has it? Very well, Immortus, you are now relieved of duty."

"As you wish, my Lord." With that Immortus left the Temple.

(Outside the Temple)

Immortus walks out of the temple only to be met by a man. He wore blood red armor, had a large sword resting on his shoulder and flowing red hair, with some black showing through. But what stood out the most about him were his eyes, his blood red eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul. This was Demon Eyes Kyo. "Out of my way, old man" said Demon Eyes Kyo, a malicious smile on his face. "Unless you want to die…"

"No, wait," pleaded the general. "I have come to aid you. Nobunaga is at the top level of the temple. If you set fire to the lowest level you can burn him to death."

Kyo stood there and thought for a second. He then rammed the hilt of his sword into General Immortus's gut, causing him to double over in pain. "I don't take advice." He turned his attention to the man standing behind him. "Mitsuhide, once I'm inside the temple set fire to it, this way that if the flames don't kill him, I will." Kyo ran into the shrine.

Mitsuhide nodded his head. "You heard him! Light the fire!" ordered Mitsuhide. A soldier nodded in agreement and lit the shrine on fire. "That man is either completely insane or he no longer fears death."

Kyo and Nobunaga faced each other with swords drawn, the flames dancing around them. "So you're Nobunaga, huh…? I'm not impressed."

"Allow me to show you my true strength…" Nobunaga's sword began to pulsate and became engulfed in black energy. "Let me show you the strength of my Hasebe…! **Shadow Blade**!!!" Nobunaga floated into the air and launched blades of dark energy at Kyo. Kyo either dodged or blocked the blades with ease.

"Is that the best you've got?" questioned Kyo, a smirk on his face.

"Not at all…" Nobunaga then disappeared and then reappeared behind Kyo. He slashed and Kyo barley blocked.

'_Damn he's fast'_ thought Kyo. Nobunaga disappeared again.

(Outside)

The soldiers that Mitsuhide had brought with him were being decimated by an invisible force. "What the hell is going on here?!" exclaimed Mitsuhide.

"You have betrayed me… but I shall let you live," said Nobunaga, his voice coming from everywhere. "Just know this…" several blades cut through Mitsuhide's arm. "I could have killed you whenever I saw fit."

(Inside)

"What took you, Nobunaga…?" asked Kyo.

"I had to take care of some business. Now let us finish this." The two warriors charged at each other and slashed their blades, colliding and creating a giant shockwave. The building collapsed around them.

(Outside)

The temple collapsed, kicking dust into the air. The flames still burned, turning the remains to ash. "It seems that they've both died," said Mitsuhide, still holding his arm. He then noticed a lone figure standing in the temple remains. His laugh filled the air, his blood red eyes cutting through the darkness. Demon Eyes Kyo had killed Oda Nobunaga, the legendary Demon King. Or so he thought…

(Present Day)

"Yes, I still remember it all. Especially because of this scar you've left me with, this one burn that never goes away. No matter how many times I change bodies." He moved his hair away from his eye to reveal a large burn around his eye, which was wide open due to the eyelid being burnt off. "And yet even now, over four hundred twenty years later, Kyo taunts me. He even has powerful allies now…" Nobunaga's train of thought was interrupted when a figure in a black robe appeared. "What do you want, Elder?"

It spoke with a feminine voice. "Nobunaga-sensei, Kyo has defeated Chinmei," stated the figure. "However, he now lays unconscious, the fight put too much strain on his spirit."

"While Chinmei's death in unfortunate, he now serves an even greater purpose… As for Kyo, send him a message. Show Kyo what _destiny_ has in store for him." He put emphasis on the word 'destiny'.

"As you wish, my lord…" stated the figure as she turned to leave. '_Live Kyo. Defeat Taihaku and Shinrei… so that I may kill you.'_ She then disappeared.

(Later)

"Shatora!" exclaimed Nobunaga. Another figure in a black robe appeared.

"Yes, Nobunaga?" asked Shatora.

"Tell the Fourth Elder to return here after her work is complete. Then take the Jyunishinshou and the Dark Roaches, and attack Kyo and his friends."

"Yes, sir" said Shatora as he bowed and disappeared.

(The Third Gate)

The Forth Elder stared at the Titans and Knights, gathered around Kyo. She pointed her hand toward Kyo. "Now, Kyo, allow me to show you what destiny has in store for you…" an invisible beam shot out of her hand and hit Kyo. Kyo's nightmare had begun. The Elder removed her hood. She had short black hair and beautiful features. She was the girl in Kyo's picture. The Fourth Elder was the one woman Kyo had ever loved, Mahiro. "I will make you pay for abandoning me." She put her hood back up as another figure appeared. "Shatora, what do you want?"

"Elder, Lord Nobunaga has sent me to retrieve you," said Shatora, still veiled in the robe. Mahiro vanished. Shatora remained. "Soon Titans, very soon." Shatora then vanished.

(Nobunaga's Throne Room)

"My plan is coming full circle… I have destroyed Kyo's family and friends. I have killed the one person Kyo loved, and returned her from the dead. I have made her believe that Kyo abandoned her and turned her against him. And now my forces are slowly conquering the world. There is but one final part in my plan…" Nobunaga disappeared and reappeared in Paris, France. Well to be precise, deep underground Paris. "And that is to destroy the traitor."

An alarm blared a group of five people took notice. "It seems that we have an intruder, Monsieur Mallah" stated a mechanical voice.

"Yes, master. What do you think we should do?" asked Mallah, with a French accent.

"I shall send my robots to deal with them," said an elderly man with a thick British accent.

Several robot soldiers left and entered the darkness. Several loud clanks and explosions were heard, and then a robot's head was thrown into the area. The lights flickered and revealed the five people; The Brain, a human brain placed in a special machine that kept it functioning, Monsieur Mallah, a super-smart gorilla, General Immortus, an immortal who knows every battle strategy ever planned because he was there to witness it, and Madame Rouge, a woman with a twisted personality and body. They were The Brotherhood of Evil. "General Immortus, still playing with your toys I see," said a voice from the darkness. The figure stepped forward and revealed himself as Nobunaga.

"Lord… Lord Nobunaga!" exclaimed Immortus, fear plastered across his face.

"It's good to see that you remember me, Immortus. That must mean that you know why I am here," said Nobunaga, his hand gripping Hasebe.

"Who is this man, Immortus?" asked Madame Rouge.

"He… He is Oda Nobunaga, the Demon King," replied General Immortus, shaking.

"So this is the legendary 'Demon King'… I am not impressed," said The Brain. "Mallah, dispose of him."

The large gorilla charged at Nobunaga and swung his massive fist, only to be stopped by Nobunaga, with only one hand. "What?!" asked Mallah in shock.

"Foolish beast," stated Nobunaga calmly, a slight smile on his face. "Did you truly think the likes of you could defeat me?" a blast of energy sent Mallah flying. Rouge snuck up behind Nobunaga and was about to attack him when Nobunaga turned around and grabbed her by the throat. "As if I would be defeated by such pathetic group of villains." He sheathed Hasebe and placed his free hand on Rouge's forehead and sent a powerful burst of dark energy coursing through her body. She screamed in pain. Nobunaga let go and let her fall to the floor. A machine gun appeared from the Brain's robot body and fired repeatedly at Nobunaga, causing smoke to billow into the air.

"It seems that the 'Demon King' has fallen," said the Brain.

From the smoke the Brain heard some laughter. Nobunaga stepped through the smoke, his hand balled up into fists. "Now that was truly pathetic." He threw out his hands and the bullets that the Brain had shot at Nobunaga were flung back at the Brain. They connected causing several bullet holes in The Brain. Nobunaga turned his attention back towards General Immortus and began to advance on him. "I have come to take my revenge on you, Immortus. You betrayed me to Mitsuhide and set my temple on fire. Now I know I can't kill you… but I can make you wish you were dead." General Immortus's screams filled the room.

(Nobunaga's Throne Room)

"I believe that Immortus learned his lesson." He was admiring his latest trophies, General Immortus's arms and legs. Slade then appeared in his throne room. "What is it, Slade?" asked Nobunaga.

"We were defeated. Maro, Kubira, and Makora have fallen in battle," replied Slade.

"So the Titans defeated you, Slade. I'm disappointed. No matter, Taihaku will defeat them at the next gate. Taihaku!"

"Yes, Lord Nobunaga?" asked the large man as he appeared next to Slade.

"I wish for you to fight the Titans at the Fourth Gate."

"Yes, my lord," Taihaku then bowed and disappeared.

"Slade, you are dismissed." Slade then bowed and disappeared. Nobunaga then turned his attention back toward the stasis pod. The tube lightened to reveal the body inside. It was Nobunaga's original body. "Soon I shall be complete, and the whole world will bow before me. And Kyo and his little friends will be the first to feel my wrath!" Nobunaga began to laugh. The laughter, evil and maniacal, filled the air.


End file.
